


oh.

by toublerones



Series: interim chroma [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmate AU, made this at 2 am but fell asleep anyway, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toublerones/pseuds/toublerones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson sees in color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an au post i saw in ig.

jackson always found colors intriguing.

being born with a sight of monochrome, jackson was always curious on how colors turned out to be like, because all he sees is white, black and different shades of gray. it was a fact that you will finally see colors once you touch your soulmate. the thing is, jackson hasn't proven that fact yet. he was dying to see colors. he was looking forward to it so badly every second, every minute, every hour, every day. as time passed, he started looking forward to meeting his soulmate instead.

when mark came into his life, he was happy.

when mark and jackson touched, jackson had never felt such euphoria in his life.

he knew, right then, mark was his soulmate.

never did jackson doubt about it because they were always close and intimate, may it be actions or words. they always held hands or had one's arm around one's shoulder. they always shared nonsense chit-chats and share deep thoughts at 2 am. they've hugged and cuddled a lot of times. there were a lot of physical interaction between the two that most of the day, jackson sees in color.

jackson's world grows even more fauve and lively when his chapped lips met mark's soft ones.

jackson can't stop himself from smiling so wide and so does mark, but with shyness and his cheeks tinting into a rosy bloom. he had the older's hand kept in his as he looks away, gazing at the scenery shining vividly with a wonderful splash of colors jackson loved like how he loved mark.

"it's so beautiful, like you."

mark laughed and shook his head, eyes kept on the scenery before them.

"i never thought you found monochrome so beautiful."

jackson's smile faltered and his eyes are now on mark, who was smiling just as faintly into the horizon.

_oh._

he let go of mark's hand and suddenly, jackson's world is colorless once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that was so suddenly sad  
> \--  
> 08/26: i'd just like to explain the concept of this soulmate au. jackson's sight is b&w just like everyone, and he only gets to see color when he's touching mark. when he stops touching mark, his sight is b&w again. basically, you can only see colors when in physical contact with your soulmate. 
> 
> aaaaand i'm still having a messy brain when it comes to the sequel, because i could have like, maybe 3 or 4 endings. 
> 
> anyway- check my multi-chap yugyeom-centric fic, self-control!!!!


End file.
